Dimensioncrossed Lusts
by SomeNavyRecruit
Summary: "Who are you two?" America asked, cocking his head. "Isn't it obvious?" The short haired girl grinned and pointed her bat at them, cocking a hip with a smug look of pride. "I'm America!"  Hetalia/Nyotalia cross-over lulz


Behold a nyotalia thingy! It's going to be so much fun...kesesesese X3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**xXx**

"England, what are you doing?" America's clear voice rang out throughout the basement, startling the man from where he'd been preparing a ritual. The symbols had already been drawn onto the stone flooring and his magic book was open to the correct page. All that had been left to do was start the actual chanting.

"Get out of here you git!" England whirled around, snapping the hood of his cloak back to reveal his buttery yellow hair while bright green eyes narrowed dangerously. It wouldn't do for the idiot to be mucking about while he was trying to do such high level magic.

"No, I don't wanna!" America stuck his tongue out and descended down the stairs, completely ignoring the way his prior caretaker spluttered and bitched at him to get out of the man's room, house, and country. It wasn't like he ever really listened to Arthur anyway.

"Whatcha doin'?" Alfred asked as he finally hit the basement flooring, the hairs on the back of his neck and along his arms standing up for some reason. He ignored it though since he was sure Arthur would never summon a ghost to eat him and if it wasn't a ghost then Alfred could so take it. He was America!

"It's none of your concern, you wanker." Arthur huffed irritably and gave his former charge a wary, annoyed look. He didn't trust America around magic objects and rituals any more than he trusted America to feed and bathe himself properly. "Go away before I turn you into a toad."

"So you're some kind of witch?" America laughed obnoxiously and loudly at that, blue eyes sparkling behind his glasses while he stepped up close enough to try and peer into the heavy tome England held. Tanned fingers got as far as touching one aged page before the shorter blond snatched it away.

"Quit being so grabby! I'm also not a witch, I'm a warlock, you bloody git!" England snapped at him, holding the book defensively close to himself, using his other arm to fend the idiot off.

America huffed and crossed his arms, pouting at his former care-taker. It was no fun when England kept things from him. They should tell each other everything, they were incredibly close and awesome friends!

"Come on Englanddddd, what were you trying to do?" The blond asked again, blue eyes sparkling with curiosity, wanting to know so badly. It made the Englishman flush a little and fiddle distractedly with the edge of his book before finally giving in with a sneer. But only because he knew the git wouldn't let up until he got an answer!

"Well...I was attempting to communicate with a...well, another dimension, a parallel world, if you will." England explained softly, staring at his carefully drawn symbols and opening to his bookmarked page. He read over the spell again, glancing up to the taller blond before looking back down. "I wanted to see if beings like us exist there and if so, what it's like. Is there another representative of the United Kingdom out there? Or perhaps another America?"

God help them it there was more than one France running around...

"Woa, that's pretty cool actually!" America smiled at England, the expression taking up most of his face as he placed his hands in his pockets and leaned forward eagerly. "I mean, I've known about parallel worlds for like, forever, but do you think you can actually contact them through magic? The best I've gotten was some morse code sounding beeps, but we haven't cracked the language yet."

"Wh-what? How? You've _known_ and actually _had contact_ without telling me?" England's initial surprise and pleasure at America not laughing at him faded into anger. The bloody fool! How could he keep his former guardian out of the loop like that?

"Hey, hey, I said we haven't even decoded their language yet! Would anyone really take me seriously without proof? And I know because Tony told me about them, duh." America grinned and wiggled his fingers at England, glasses shining in the low light illuminating the basement. "Beep-beep-bop-boop-beep."

"I beg your pardon?" England looked at his former colony with deep confusion, his book of spells now feeling more like a shield than something that needed shielding.

"It's the morse code from another dimension I told you about. Well, some of it. Anyway, we think that means 'sup, dude' but we're still not sure. If 'bop' is equivalent to what we think it is, it does, anyway. If not I might have just solicited you from another dimension..." America's mouth kept running and England eventually brought a hand up to the crease of his brow, sighing heavily. He supposed that was America's way of 'sharing' what he should have shared earlier, when he'd first been told about parallel worlds and alternate dimensions.

"Listen you, I'm going to continue _my _attempt at contacting...them. You meanwhile had better stay the hell out of my way or I'll bloody well kill you, got it?" England threatened the boy, heavy brows drawn down as he scowled at him to make his threat stick in the blonds thick head.

"Roger that, England!" America grinned hugely and gave him two thumbs up before strolling along to stand to the side as told, observing every little move England made. It was kinda cool that he got to watch England work his magic; the Brit had always _said _he could do it, but never had he actually showed it to America.

"Right." England looked away from the strangely obedient nation, feeling slightly uneasy over how easy that had been. With America, any step forward that didn't involve pulling teeth inevitably led to about thirty steps back and a flesh wound. "Well then..."

He closed his eyes and began chanting, having memorized the script hours ago. It was fairly basic, only a few unique twists and turns thrown in to make it obvious which spell he was using. As he went along he could feel the familiar ruffling of power, green energy beginning to sizzle up from the ground while an intangible wind blew strong enough to muss his buttery yellow locks. Still the power grew and grew, beginning to eddy into the center of the drawn symbols before a blinding light flashed out and engulfed everything.

When the light finally dimmed and both countries were able to blink enough to see, they felt their jaws drop almost simultaneously.

There within the circle were two women, one with pig-tails and the other with short, wavy hair.

The one with short hair was taller, wearing a skimpy skirt and a cropped top, her flat belly only partially covered by the leather jacket she wore on top. In her hand was a wooden baseball bat.

The pig-tailed girl wore a much more conservative dress, blue and white, simple and elegant and covering up everything from the neck down. Perched on her nose was a pair of glasses.

"Who are you two?" America asked first, being the first one to recover from the shock. England was too busy staring and blustering over the indecent attire of the short haired blond.

"Isn't it obvious?" The short haired girl grinned and pointed her bat at them, cocking a hip with a smug look of pride and speaking in a loud, clear voice that echoed throughout the room for long after she made her statement.

"I'm America!"

**xXx**

Short prologue is short, but it got everything set up. Next chapter is in the works and please review is you liked!


End file.
